


A Supherhero's Wife

by xswestallen



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Double Dating, Earth-1, Established Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-20 12:54:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13718121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xswestallen/pseuds/xswestallen
Summary: Just when Lena thinks she knows all of Kara's secrets, Kara takes her to another dimension for a double date with Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen.





	A Supherhero's Wife

The door to Kara Danvers' apartment opened and Lena Luthor's breath was taken away as she was greeted by her girlfriend in stunning, lavender dress.

Kara was equally impressed with Lena's look tonight. "Wow." She whispered.

Lena heard and smiled. "My thoughts exactly. You look amazing, Kara."

Kara blushed. "Thanks."

"So where is this special date you've been telling me about going to be? You said it was far, so I styled my hair in preparation for a flight."

Kara giggled. "I won't be flying you anywhere tonight."

Lena pouted. She was looking forward to Kara bridal carrying her over the city.

"But don't worry," Kara said, seeing Lena's disappointment. "Where we're going is pretty cool." She took Lena's hand and lead her into the apartment.

Lena raised her brows. "Are we going to your bedroom?"

"Only to get this." Kara said. She held up a metal circle with a shining blue center.

Lena had no idea what it was. She stared questioningly at Kara, who pressed the blue center with her finger. A breach appeared. Having never seen one before, Lena was scared. She took a few steps back.

Kara rubbed Lena's shoulder to comfort her. "It's ok."

"What is that?"

"It's called a breach. It can take us to other dimensions." Kara explained.

Lena blinked. "What?"

Kara held both of Lena's hands and looked into her eyes. "Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Lena answered.

"Then walk with me through the breach. I think you'll like what's on the other side."

Lena nodded. She trusted Kara with her life, but still wasn't sure about this breach thing. They approached the swirling circle and Lena's heart was pounding. Kara squeezed Lena's hands in reassurance that everything would be alright. When they entered the breach, Lena braced herself for whatever strange sensations were caused by going to alternate worlds. To her surprise, she felt nothing.

"We're here!" Kara said with a smile.

Lena looked around and saw they were standing at a waterfront beside the skyline of a normal looking city. It didn't look like National City, but it also didn't look like it was in another dimension. "Did it work?" Lena asked.

Kara nodded. "We are on Earth-1 in Central City. Home of The Flash."

"I understood none of what you just said."

Kara laughed. She thought confused Lena was adorable. A rare sight that Kara was going to make the most of. It's not everyday you get to tell Lena Luthor something she doesn't know. "Are you familiar with the multiverse theory?"

"Yes."

"Well, it's correct. There are an infinite number of parallel universes. In most universes, there is an Earth and the one live on is called Earth-38. This one that we've come to visit is called Earth-1." Kara told Lena.

"Why is this one Earth-1?"

"Because it happens to be at the center of the multiverse."

Lena was still lost. "But, how could every Earth be numbered if there is an infinite amount of them. How could anyone calculate that this Earth is the center of the multiverse if the multiverse is infinite."

"Well, it's theorized and widely accepted that there are infinite Earths, but only 52 of them are in the observable universe, so we just numbered those. There are infinite versions of other planets too. Mars, Jupiter, Kyrpton, Pluto depending on your definition of planet-"

Lena was starting to make sense of the multiverse. "You said that we're in Central City?"

"Yep."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a Central City before."

"That's because there isn't one on our Earth." Kara informed Lena. "And fun fact, this Earth doesn't have a National City or a Metropolis."

Lena was processing the information when two people walked up to her and Kara.

"Kara!" A tall man with wavy brown hair said excitedly.

"It's so good to see you again!" The girl who was with him said.

They both gave Kara a hug.

"I missed you guys." Kara told them.

"We missed you." The girl replied. "I've especially been looking forward to this since I feel like I haven't gotten the chance to really get to know you yet."

"I feel like that too."

Lena felt awkward. These people seemed nice, but they obviously had a lot of background with Kara that Lena knew nothing about. 

Kara was dying to introduce Lena. She blushed and gestured to her beautiful girlfriend. "Guys, this is Lena Luthor. Lena, these are my friends Barry Allen and Iris West-Allen. They live on this Earth."

Barry and Iris both shook Lena's hands.

"It's nice to meet you." Barry said.

"Any friend of Kara's is a friend of mine." Lena replied.

Kara put her arm around Lena and told her, "Barry and Iris are the best. Twice they've helped me fight evil aliens."

"It never ceases to amaze me how many alien threats you manage to encounter." Lena said, making everyone laugh.

Lena noticed that Iris had a picnic basket on her arm. Iris opened it up, took out a red checkered blanket, and spread it own the ground.

"We thought it would be nice to have a picnic." Barry said. 

Kara smiled. "Oh, that sounds great. But, I feel a little overdressed."

"You look awesome!" Iris complimented her. "You too, Lena."

"We hope you like this location. It's special to us because it's where we said our wedding vows." Barry explained.

"It's beautiful." Kara and Lena said at the same time. They both giggled. Kara loved how in sync they always are.

Barry and Iris sat down on the blanket and started unpacking the rest of the picnic basket. Kara and Lena sat down to help. 

Barry licked his lips when he pulled out a tray of brownies. "Mmmm! You didn't tell me you were making brownies?"

"Because, I didn't want you to eat them all before we got here." Iris laughed. She pulled out two more trays of brownies.

Lena's eyes widened. "That's a lot of brownies."

Barry shook his head. "No, it's really not." He said, seriously.

Iris pointed one finger at Barry and one finger at Kara. "Between this speedster and Supergirl, these brownies will be gone in-"

"A Flash?" Kara interjected. 

Barry and Iris laughed. Lena rolled her eyes, "She'll take any opportunity to make a pun."

"See, I knew you'd learn to love puns!" Barry said with a clap of his hands. He was thinking of his and Kara's musical adventure where she wasn't too impressed with his Flash puns.

Watching Barry and Kara be adorkable made Iris feel a sudden camaraderie with Lena. She tilted her head towards Lena and whispered, "I guess we both fell in love with nerds."

"There is something irresistible about about them." Lena added.

"I can hear you." Kara informed Iris and Lena.

"Do you have super hearing too?" Iris asked.

"Yup!" Kara said, popping the p.

Iris' jaw dropped. "Wow, do you have any flaws?"

"She snores." Lena said.

"Iris talks in her sleep." Barry told everyone.

This was news to Iris. She stared at him, curious about what she'd been saying in her sleep but also nervous that it might be embarrassing.

Barry saw the anxiety on Iris' face. "It's mainly unintelligible murmurs mixed with a few recognizable words."

Iris felt relieved. It didn't go unnoticed by the group. Lena smirked and pointed out, "You seem glad to hear that most of your sleep talk is unintelligible. What are you dreaming about?"

Barry thought that was a great question. He knew what he hoped the answer was. "Yeah, Iris, what do you dream about?"

"Different things depending on the night." She answered. It was the truth.

"What about last night?" Barry asked. He wasn't going to let this go.

Iris picked up her drink and raised it to her lips, before taking a sip she whispered, "You."

"Awwwww!" Kara and Lena cooed in unison. Kara even put a hand over her heart.

"I dream about you all the time, even when I'm awake. I have since we were kids." Barry told Iris. "And every moment I spend with you feels like something out of a dream."

Kara and Lena let out an even more dramatic "AWWWWWWW!"

"You're so sweet." Iris said. She kissed Barry and he sighed when she moved her lips away. Iris continued talking, "But, why'd you say that in front of our friends? Now we're _that_  couple. The sickeningly sweet one that gives people cavities just by looking at us."

Barry smiled. "I have always wanted to be that couple!" He put his arms around Iris and kissed her cheek multiple times. She softened, like always, at his touch. Barry rubbed his nose against her neck and closed his eyes. It felt so nice Iris could almost forget where she was and just fall into the peace of cuddling Barry.

But, Lena and Kara's eyes snapped Iris out of it. She gave Barry a quick peck on the lips and then playfully pushed him off.

"Let's be _that_ couple." Kara whined to Lena.

Lena answered her with a kiss. 

"Ok, Lena, you have to tell me which brand of lipstick you use because it's gorgeous!" Iris said.

"And, long lasting." Kara added. "It never rubs off and messes with mine."

"Even better!" 

Barry frowned at Iris. "You don't think Too Faced's Hot Mess looks good on me?"

"Hopeless Romantic is more your shade."

Barry laughed. Then, he felt his pocket vibrating. He pulled out his phone and saw a text from Cisco. Iris also looked at her phone and saw a text from Cisco. Barry and Iris exchanged disappointed looks. 

"I'm sorry guys, but we have to go. There's a robbery on 10th street." Barry said.

"Oh, I'll go with you." Kara offered. "I know you're fast, but it will be even faster if we work together."

"Thanks!"

"Well then, I think a robber is no match for The Flash and Supergirl. So, Lena and I will wait here till you get back." Iris said. She didn't want to go to Star Labs with Barry and leave Lena alone on a foreign Earth.

"Sounds good." Lena agreed. 

"Race ya?" Kara challenged Barry.

The superheros sped off, one on foot, one soaring through the air.

Iris and Lena both sighed.

"There they go." Lena said as she watched Kara fly away.

"Our date nights always get interrupted." Iris lamented. 

"I guess that's the downside of being a superhero's wife."

"Yeah, but there are so many upsides." Iris said. In fact, thinking about the positives made her smirk when one particular benefit came to mind. "Barry can do more with his powers than just run, you know."

Lena almost spit out her drink from laughing so hard. When she caught her breath, she said, "You're lucky. Kara's super strong so it's great for getting into creative positions. But, she did almost break my nose once."

Iris raised a brow. "What position was that?"

"Oh, that was just while kissing." Lena clarified. "Sometimes Kara is a little too excited."

"I know what that's like. When we went on our honeymoon, Barry was so excited he accidentally phased us down three stories of the hotel!"

"Oh my god!"

Iris cringed at the memory. "It was hard to explain to the nice old lady staying in the room we landed in."

"Patience and quick thinking are important for a superhero's wife."

"Do you want to be a superhero's wife anytime soon?" Iris teased.

"Maybe....."

Iris raised her glass to toast. "Then heres to superhero wives. May we be the ones who rescue the rescuers."

"Here! Here!"

The girls clinked their glasses and sipped. 

A moment later, Barry was back at Iris side' and Kara touchdown next to Lena.

"What took you so long?" Lena joked.

**Author's Note:**

> and yes, those are real Too Faced shades lol. I was shopping before I wrote this.


End file.
